BeaconvillePvP Base
BvPvP Base (Mk.III) = BeaconvillePvP Base is an underground base within the BeaconvillePvP faction where the entire faction resides. The location has lots of useful and resourceful rooms along with dorms for users to stay in. Appearance Main Room The Main Room is the central location of the base, and the set location for the faction home. It has stripes of cobblestone and stone brick for walls and many colours of stained clay for a floor. The ceiling shows water encased in light blue stained glass with glowstone in the center to lighten up the room. There's also cobblestone walls that act as pillars in the corners of the room, two with a clock and compass on it. Under those pillars are light blue stained glass blocks that hold in lava. To the east is a little obsidian area with an enchanting table and other utility blocks. Potions/Brewing Room To the west is a brewing room, where users can brew up potions using the materials supplied in double chests labelled via signs. It has obsidian walls (except for the far west which has wood) and yellow, green, light blue and orange stained clay blocks for the floor. Along with the chests, there are cauldrons, furnaces, a crafting table and brewing stands. Info Room Next to the Brewing Room is the info room, which lists all the users and ranks of BeaconvillePvP. It takes a stone brick ceiling and floor with spruce wood and bricks on the walls (spruce wood also on the ceiling). Torches are left on the floor to brighten up the room. Rooms To the north of the Main Room is the Rooms. The Rooms are two separate red wool and spruce log hallways each having six rooms. This are labelled Upper Dormitories and Lower Dormitories named after their heights (one being lower underground and one being higher). Each hall consists of the previously mentioned red wool and spruce log walls, red carpet floors, and oak wood ceilings. There's also spruce stairs and paintings along the way. Nether Wart Farm More info coming soon. Automatic Cooking System More info coming soon. Contributors More info coming soon. Trivia More info coming soon. |-|BvPvP Base (Mk.II) = BeaconvillePvP Base was an underground base in the BeaconvillePvP faction where the entire faction resides. The location was covered in obsidian, but the inside is a nice shade of stone brick and stained clay. Lava was also prevalent to block away griefers. However, similar to it's previous version, the faction has recently been griefed by an unknown faction, and is beyond state of repair. Appearance The outside of every room is surrounded in obsidian to prevent griefers from coming in, however, this tactic is not perfect as raiders can still get in by the obsidian being blown up ten times. Torches and glowstone are also common blocks which are used to light up the area. Main Room The Main Room is the central area for BeaconvillePvP. Where you spawn is a hallway with a wood floor, stone brick and light blue stained clay walls and light blue stained clay ceiling (along with some glowstone and fences). There are chests and crafting tables behind and two paths leading to Luigibonus' expansive netherwart farm and Thijsorator's crops farm. Forward is the main part of the base. It has a light blue stained clay floor with yellow clay leading to the center, which has crafting tables, furnaces and glowstone in the floor. The ceiling follows the same pattern, but with nether bricks replacing the light blue clay and obsidian replacing the yellow and other. The walls are completely stone brick with lava (blocked by iron bars) in them. Chests are scattered around holding blocks and items free to use. There are also signs stating the guidelines, professions, rank operators (so member is not included) and other gamemodes. There's also paths leading to the Beaconville Dorms/Homes (two to be exact) and yet again, Luigibonus' netherwart farm. Beaconville Dorms/Homes NOTE: due to space, these dorms/homes were separated into two parts and labelled by direction East Beaconville Dorms/Homes is a two block wide narrow stone brick, wood and log hallway with doors leading to Michael, Mario Blight, Lord Eevee and MiaSP's rooms. North This varation is a four block wide hall with red stained clay and stone brick walls and glowstone and fences in the ceiling similar to the Main Room's spawn. This leads to TonicHedgefox, Luigibonus, Thijsorator and Claude's rooms. Other Projects These are projects too small to really be mentioned. *Luigibonus' Netherwart Farm - An expansive netherwart farm made by Luigibonus. With this, you can earn alot of money, but it takes forever to replant. *Thijsorator's Crops Farm - Simply a place to harvest crops. Contributors *Axew13, owner of the faction, made most of it. *Luigibonus, another major contributor. *MiaSP, helped with Main Room and her room. *Claude, helped with Main Room and the fake faction home. *Tonic ze Hedgefox, helped with fake faction home, Main Room and his room. *Mario Blight, made his room. *Thijsorator, made his crop farm. Trivia *There was originally a spawn room, but after a raider came, it was sealed off so their home would teleport them to the lava pool above. **Along with this raider, he also raided the fake home above the faction, which has been left griefed to trick people into thinking the faction was already raided. *This is currently the strongest BeaconvillePvP faction, as it stood one grief, unlike it's predecessor. |-|BvPvP Base (Mk.I) = The BeaconvillePvP Base was an underground base in the BeaconvillePvP faction where the entire faction resides. It is a obsidian base with multiple rooms and locations. Now, it has been griefed while everyone was offline. Appearance Almost every room has a obsidian wall, ceiling and floor with a torch or block of glowstone to brighten up the room. All doors are made out of iron and most stairs are made out of either netherbrick or cobblestone. Spawn Room The Spawn Room has a obsidian floor and ceiling with either a stone, dirt, obsidian or cobblestone wall. The east and west walls have signs on it, the west wall has a link to the website while the east wall has all the users and their statistics. The north wall has a dirt patch which is used as a door as a means to getting to rooms such as the Nether Wart farm. The south wall has an obsidian patch with an iron door to enter the other rooms. Chest and Center Room The entire room is surrounded by obsidian walls, ceilings and floors. At north, there are 4 chests for Axew13, Luigibonus, Lord Eevee and Tonic ze Hedgefox along with a cobblestone stair, leading to the iron door to the Spawn Room. The southern room has three netherbrick staircases that sends you to the super-inconsistent base (west) or the land (east). Mario Blight's chest, along with a enderchest and a crafting table, is also found in this room. Super-Inconsistent Base No info given, the place was griefed. Contributors *Axew13, made the base and his own room. *Lord Eevee, attempted to build a big outside area, but never finished. *Tonic ze Hedgefox, helped with the Super-Inconsistent Base and his own room. Trivia *This base was originally accessible from the surface, by entering a mine, destroying a patch of dirt in the wall, walking down the stairs and then destroying another patch of dirt to enter the starting room. *This base was also just 3 blocks below ground level. |-|Gallery = NOTE: because of raid, no images of the beaconvillepvp bases mk.1 and mk.2 in it's clean state will be shown. In-Game MK. 2 2015-10-03_17.32.48.png|The base in its griefed form. Category:PvP Category:Locations Category:Important Structures